Not Normal At All
by Efaya
Summary: Sakura is kidnappped. The Akatsuki are awaiting orders they really want. Many things will happen in the downtime. ItaXSaku DeiXOC By the way, the Akatsuki will be a little OOC. Minor- NaruHina SasuSaku Rated M for later Chapters. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Attack

Not normal at all center

Main cast: Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Akira, Luna, etc.

Whole Summary: The world for Sakura, Akira Uchiha, Ami (Luna) Hyuga, and the Akatsuki is about to change as the Akatsuki are forced to stay low in the Leaf Village as they try to keep watch over Sakura but force to stay in the Uchiha compound with one of the only members left, Akira Uchiha. What crazy things will happen, especially since the Akatsuki get really bored of waiting for their orders??

[Let's get this party started, oh and by the way… no one will get a cookie!! MWAHAHA!!

I don't own Naruto, if I did… we'll not get into that…

Sakura Haruno was having a normal day walking through the leaf village when a certain blonde haired ninja started to run up behind her screaming some nonsense. To clear things up Sakura and the others are 19, basically they're older. Okay?

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he was running up behind Sakura.

"What the hell do you want Naruto?" Sakura practically hissed at him freaking him out a little.

"I was just going to say Hinata and me are going out……" Naruto muttered as he turned his head down in sadness.

"Well congratulations. See yeah later Naruto," Sakura said turning around and walking to her house for some long needed sleep [she's been training for the whole day.

'Man, I'm wiped out. I'm trying my best to beat everyone but… I'm still weak, tired, Sakura Haruno. I'll never be better than the others; I'll always be at the back.' She thought as she was walking up to her door and opened it with her key and walked inside to see something she will always regret.

"..!" Sakura froze at the site of who was standing in front of her, but she put on a cold façade so they couldn't see her fear.

One Word. The Akatsuki. To make matters worse, three of them.

"Sakura Haruno we would like for you to come with us, we are in need of your talents. Would you please come with us without resistance, and we shall show the way," mouthed the Akatsuki with dark black hair and with crimson eyes. Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi, I don't think she looks very cooperative, maybe she should lose a leg or two…" Kisame muttered to his comrade as he picked up Samehada and got ready. 'How I would love to do things' he thought to himself giving a smirk directed to Sakura.

"How about you come before fish-face decides to be serious and actually does something, un," Another one of them said. This one had blonde hair covering half his face and seemed to have that cocky smile Naruto used to use all the time. His name was Deidara. 'Wow… she's hot. That's weird I thought the girl would be ugly or something, but not… like this… un' the blonde-haired Akatsuki thought to himself giving a strange smile towards Sakura just like Kisame, but a little different.

"Never. I would never join you people, especially since what you are trying to do to Naruto!!" Sakura yelled with all her might at the three Akatsuki men. When she finally relaxed a little she looked up and saw a figure that seemed to be Naruto standing in front of her.

"Naruto? Wha-what are you doing here? Where are the Akatsuki?" Sakura just stood clueless as a sword came out of nowhere and appeared in her hand and she couldn't let go of it.

"What the hell?!? Why can't I get rid of this thing?" as the sword started to pull her forward she realized what was happening. "NOOO!!!! Naruto run!!"

The pull of the sword was too great for Sakura to overcome and, without her in control, stabbed Naruto in the chest.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura screamed as her blonde haired friend's eyes went dark and he fell over as the sword pulled out on its own. Looking at what she just did, she fell to the ground and, out of nowhere, Ino appeared.

"No… Ino… RUN AWAY!!" Sakura screamed to her blonde friend as she ignored her pleas and came close to Sakura only to get stabbed in the chest also.

"Why can't I control it? This… this… this can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare!!" She yelled to empty ears, and to much of Sakura's sorrow, the one she always seemed to have feelings for was coming right towards her, Uchiha Sasuke.

"No… Sasuke… NOOO!!!!!" her yelling ceased when her voice seemed to disappear into thin air. No one could hear her screams, it was too late.

The sword, blood stained, in her hands when right through Sasuke's chest, piercing his heart. Watching in horror, Sakura watched her team mate and the one she loved fall over in a pool of his own blood.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke barely managed to say dieing in his pool of blood coughing up even more of the stuff. "Why? Why did you do this? Why are you killing your friends? Maybe you are the traitor to the village, not me," Sasuke mouthed right before he went pale and closed his eyes.

Sakura blacked out due to seeing all the blood she unwilling slain.

What do you think? This going to be a weird story but hey me myself is not normal. XD

Reviews and cookies will fly. D


	2. A deal?

Hey I'm back early for one more chappy until I get some reviews. Okay? XD

Sorry if I'm not that detailed it's just in my nature to be very impatient and I wanted to get this moving faster. And I'm working on another SasuSaku story as well. --

I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did… [Evil laugh

"Hey Itachi, do you think you went overboard?" Someone asked while, soundly, eating something crunchy. Probably crisps.

"Hn," Someone moaned as they we're obviously trying to ignore the chatty one in the room.

"I guess that's a yes, in Itachi's language," Another one of them chuckled.

'Wait. Itachi!! I was fighting! Then… it was all a trick!! Damn you Itachi!' Sakura thought to herself as she slowly woke up but didn't open her eyes since she wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation. Maybe she could hear something to her benefit.

"Well, I don't know what we are going to do now. All the ANBU around the village put up a fucking barrier and we can't leave the stupid village. It sorta sucks since the leader was expecting us to come today, but at least he said we could stay here until things cleared up for us," One of them moaned as a bag flew across the room landing in a trash can.

'Huh? Wait-wha?' Sakura thought as she tried to grasp what was going on.

"Yeah but we can't stay in this house forever or even for a little while longer, someone is going to see us and by the look of it someone lives here."

"Yeah, un. Still, we have no where else to go, this was the only building that had no one in. To make matters worse, this is the Uchiha compound. I bet Itachi's having fun reminiscing, un."

"You guys better be quiet, someone's coming. We shouldn't have unpacked, we can't move all this stuff out of the way in time," Itachi said biting his lip trying to keep in some of his anger (he's mad at himself for making a really bad mistake). "We may have to kill whoever is coming, maybe."

"Gomen Kudasai!!" A girl yelled throughout the house. Her yell was loud enough to get on Itachi's nerve and he thought it sounded oddly familiar.

'That voice. Oh no…' Sakura muttered in her mind in worry.

'Uh no is an understatement,' Inner Sakura commented eating popcorn.

'Why are you eating popcorn at a time like this?!?' Sakura yelled at her Inner in a quite rude way and knocked her popcorn out of her hands.

'Oh fine… meanie, let's just watch,' Sakura nodded to her Inner and focused back on to the situation.

"I wonder why I say that, I know no one's here, I really got to get a hold of myself." The girl sighed as you could hear her walk into the living room only to be pinned to the wall with a kunai at her neck.

"You…" Itachi said with an amount of question and doubt in his voice. "You shouldn't be here, you should be dead."

"…" The girl went quiet. She had medium long, dark brown to black hair with onyx eyes. She had on a jounin vest and under that another light vest with chain mesh under that. Her jeans were normal blue jeans with a kunai pouch on her right leg and another pouch on the bottom of her left leg. Something that made Deidara and Kisame look at her in wonder was the fact she had on a headband and another one on around her waist; the one on her head had a leaf village symbol on it, while the other one looked much older and had a mist village symbol on it with a slash threw it, generally a sign of a missing ninja but not in this case. This girl wasn't normal. The way she didn't flinch at all when she had a kunai right at her neck was weird but she looked exactly like a female version of Itachi. Sakura had opened her eyes to look and got a quick reaction in her mind.

'Akira. No this is gonna get ugly. She always said she would love to skin her cousin alive but I didn't think I would see it,' Sakura murmured in her mind with worry wondering what would happen. It was inevitable. They were going to fight. You could see it Akira's movements but her eyes didn't show any emotion.

"Why are you still alive? I left you to die, you shouldn't be here," Itachi muttered at Akira and she simply replied with-

"Well I guess you didn't leave me to die after all. By the way, I'm going to kill you!!!" Akira yelled at Itachi disappearing in a puff of smoke with water clones everywhere, all wearing those crimson eyes, the Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Fireball Style!!" Akira yelled using one of her main, basic attacks. It appeared as if Itachi was burned up but it was just a clone.

'Damn my aim is getting worse, I feel blind… Uhh I hate this…' Akira thought avoiding any attack Itachi's clones tried to do to her but she jumped up and flipped over Itachi and landed solidly on the ground. 'Well let's try something else… I know!! There's a bucket of water. Thank kami.'

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!!" Akira shouted one of her signature jutsus. She loved to use that jutsu but was told before to not use it very much, plus with the Sharingan. Her body can't take the strain of the water jutsus she uses. The water cam flying out of the bucket and seemed to increase in volume and hit Itachi with full force but he blocked it with a jutsu of his own. It was probably a water wall. Akira sped up and ran straight for Itachi, she loved to use taijutsu but it wasn't her best. Her best was Genjutsu, but she refused to use it most of the time and Tsunade said that was a good idea. Even these years later she still took the 5th Hokages advice and stuck to it.

_ i __Flashback…_

"_Lady Hokage have you figured out the cause of the headaches I've been having every songle day!? I seriously need to get better for training!" Akira yelled holding her head as Tsunade had her clipboard in her arms looking at it making sighs every once in awhile._

"_Well… I have two questions for you than we can tell what's wrong."_

"_Okay. What are they Hokage-sama?" _

"_Well question one is this; Akira, how often do you use genjutsu in a battle?"_

"_Huh? Well everytime I fight there is a little genjutsu used so a lot I guess."_

"_Okay…" Tsunade scribbled something down on her clipboard and made some sighs again. Why is she sighing? Akira kept asking herself that the whole time as she kicked her legs around on her chair she was sitting in._

"_Second question. How often do you use your Sharingan?" Tsunade looked at her with a serious face and Akira stopped kicking the chair and looked serious herself._

"_Well… I would have to say almost everytime I fight."_

"_Just as I thought!" Tsunade stopped and looked at Akira with a smirk but with a sigh. "Since you keep using your Sharingan your vision has been deteriating. Then that is causing the headaches from you squinting and such."_

"_What?!? So how do I cure it?!?" Akira yelled at Tsunade in panic as she really didn't want these headaches to stay forever. Akira stood up and looked at Tsunade straight in the face._

"_Simple stop using your Sharingan so often and when your vision gets to the next stage I'll see if I can do something about it." Tsunade explained to Akira as started walking out the door, but Akira ran up to her and jumped in front of her. "Huh? What?"_

"_What about my Genjutsu and my Nika -" Akira was stopped by Tsunade's finger on her forehead._

"_Genjutsu you will have to tone down on as well, but no worries we have facts that state that ability doesn't affect your vision."_

"_Thank Kami." With that Akira walked out the hospital running off to train some more for a mission she had tomorrow._

_Flashback like over!! /i _

Itachi turned to get punched in the face but disappeared also, and there were clones of him around along with Akira's clones. Akira threw kunai at all the clones and Itachi did the same. Akira did some seals and a water dragon came out of the ground, but Itachi did the same but His was more powerful and she was pushed back against the rough wall. She tried to move out of his grasp but she couldn't budge a muscle and she got a little worried then.

"I'm willing to make a deal," Itachi muttered to Akira making her question.

"What deal?" Akira yelled in Itachi's face, while spitting blood at him. Itachi wiped it off and looked at Akira in disgust.

"You better be happy the deal doesn't involve killing you, you are really getting on my nerves. Anyways if you don't rat us out we'll stay at the Uchiha compound for awhile and Sakura has to act like nothing had happened but she has to stay here. So I won't hurt you basically. If you betray this though, I will kill you and Sakura suffers too." Itachi quietly whispered to Akira. Akira felt like an idiot for falling for a simple plot like this, but she had no choice but to agree to terms.

"I agree, as long as you don't hurt my friends. Okay Itachi?" Akira literally spat his face in anger.

'That girl is either the bravest person I have ever seen or just really stupid. Itachi usually doesn't take that shit. Let alone from someone he thought was dead.' Kisame thought to himself as he watched and smirked at what was happening.

'Wow……… she's brave… even I wouldn't do that not in a million years, un' Deidara thought as he actually laughed at Itachi for having to take the insults by this girl. 'I really like this girl already.'

"Well if you dudes are gonna stay here, we're going to set things to a certain order and Itachi, you should know you're way around so if someone asks where something is you tell 'em. The bathroom in most of the buildings is on the second hallway, third door on the right. The kitchen that is used is in this building in the room next to us. Well Sakura I'll go get your stuff if you want? Oh yeah, before I go," Akira announced to everyone before she jumped out the window to go to Sakura's house, "Don't do anything to Sakura. Okay?"

Sakura blushed. She didn't realize the fact that she is surrounded by 3 S-rank criminals. Akira was long gone when she turned around to look and the others were talking about the recent events.

"Damn Itachi. Usually if someone talks like that to you they wouldn't be alive. Why didn't you kill her?" Kisame laughed asking.

"If I killed her, the village would find out something is really wrong and it's handy to have her to cover our little secret. So as long as she keeps her mouth shut we will be fine." Itachi replied looking around the room realizing how long it's been since he's been in this house. Everything seemed the same though, he thought.

"One thing I have to say, yeah, she was sort of hot when she told you off like that. That was sweet-" Deidara stopped his sentence when Itachi gave him the glare of death. "Well, anyways… We might as well have something to eat…" Deidara still thought about the girl she just met named Akira. He thought she was really brave but really hot when she told off Itachi AND spit in his face. He really wished he had the guts to that.

"So she's your cousin Itachi?" Kisame asked out of wonder.

"Yeah, first cousin, my dad's brother's daughter. She was really rare because she has 2 blood line traits instead of one. The clan was really happy to have someone like that but she had an extremely weak immune system so she couldn't go anywhere without assistance, since she was prone to fainting." Itachi explained, "My mother used to care for her when she came to the Leaf Village on weekdays to go to the academy, since she lived in the Mist Village."

"That explains the Water Techniques she knew, she did know some high level jutsus. She didn't seem like she had enough power to sustain them though," Kisame exclaimed since he only really used water jutsus. "Well I'm with Deidara, let's find something to eat. I'm starving."

Sakura just watched in wonder. She was confused but had a grasp of what was going on. She wanted to talk but had nothing to say so she just got up and looked in all the cabinets in the kitchen looking for something she could cook. Not much to work with besides, ramen, potatoes and carrots, some fruit lying in a basket, and some fish that was in the bag Akira carried when she came into the house not too long ago. So Sakura decided to steam the vegetables and gut and cut the fish and make something simple.

"Kaette Kimashita!! Got your stuff Sakura-chan!! Oh and I had to run down to the local market for some things. I'll go put your stuff up while I'm putting mine up, okay Sakura-chan?!" Akira yelled running down the hallway carrying three huge bags.

"Well she seemed to get over all of this quickly, sort of surprised," Kisame blurted out but he meant to think about it not say it.

"Yeah, but that's Akira. She's always been like that for as long as I've known her, but she probably wished you all would go rot in a ditch and leave her house," Sakura said getting 5 plates out from an old creaky cupboard, while making a little laugh to herself since it was true after all.

"Pinky, we're hungry!!" Yelled Deidara and Kisame in unison, with Itachi giving them a death stare.

"Uhh… this is gonna be a hell of a stay," Sakura mumbled to herself as she put the 5 plates on a small table in the living room.

Ding Dong. The front doorbell rang loudly through the house and since everyone else was busy, Deidara opened the door. Though he knew if it was an ANBU or anything of that sort he would have to kill them.

"Hey are you coming outside-? Wait, who are you?" A hyper dark haired ninja yelled but realized it was the wrong person she was looking for.

Deidara looked at this girl in question to what he should do, but he wasn't sure what would be best. He could kill her, but that wouldn't float Akira's boat if she was important. He could just say no one's home, but he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Wait, what did you do to Akira?!? EH?!?" the girl yelled at him again.

"I don't know, un."

"No seriously, what did you do to her?" the girl was growing impatient with each word.

"I said I don't know, un."

"You know, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" the girl yelled punching Deidara as hard as she could in his stomach sending him flying into Kisame.

"Dude, WHAT THE FUCK??!!??" he yelled at Deidara who was unconscious. Kisame just punched him also landing on the table the plates were on and all the food spilled on him.

"Hey what's-?" Akira stopped as she realized the scenario. Sakura going to be so pissed at Deidara for knocking the food all over him. Kisame pissed as well because he fell asleep and Deidara woke him up when he landed on him, and to make things worse the girl at the door, her best friend, just caused enough damage to make Akira go nuts.

"Dammit Luna, what the hell are you doing?" Akira yelled at her best friend who didn't realize how mad she made her friend.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to know where you were. Sorry."

"It's okay but I can't go outside for training today too much to handle today already, and please, for the loves of cheese, don't tell ANYONE about seeing the people here you saw. Okay?" Akira asked Luna looking at her right in the eye and Luna nodded while teleporting away.

"I'll have to call her tomorrow," Akira murmured while picking up some food off the floor and eating it.


End file.
